in the middle of the night
by miniReeto
Summary: Malam ini, rasa-rasanya aku jadi cengeng sekali. [Akakuro drabble]


_**in the middle of the night**_

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 _[an Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya fanfiction]_

 _[A/N]: Meskipun telat sehari tapi HBD Akashiiii~! xD Maaf kalo ini menye-menye, tapi semoga readers suka! xD_

* * *

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Kutolehkan kepala–bahunya sedang berkedik seraya menatap layar komputer, dengan tangan yang bertengger resah mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan dari awal.

"Pergi kemana?" Kulontarkan pertanyaan bernada pelan seraya menghampirinya–menaruh secangkir kopi di tatakan di sebelah meja kerja Seijuurou.

"Ada perkerjaan yang harus diurus. Maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang."

Ia beranjak. Berjalan melewatiku tanpa sedikit pun melirik–oh tak apa, aku sudah terbiasa diacuhkan.

"Benar-benar harus sekarang? Harus selarut inikah? Apa pekerjaanmu begitu mendesak?" Pandanganku mengekor pergerakannya.

"Harus. Mendesak." Ia lagi-lagi menjawab tanpa melihatku–mulai memasukkan peralatan kerjanya pada tasnya dengan gerakan gesit. Jaket tebal berwarna coklat susu kini telah membalut tubuhnya–ah, sepertinya ia benar-benar akan pergi dalam beberapa menit lagi.

Aku melirik jam dinding–ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Pekerjaan kantoran yang digeluti Seijuurou saat ini memang tidak kenal waktu. Akhir-akhir ini bahkan semakin parah.

Aku menghela napas panjang–dan akhir-akhir ini pula, menghela napas panjang menjadi sebuah rutinitas yang tidak akan pernah absen kulakukan setiap hari. Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini–ada rapat di kantor sampai larut malam, ada vendor yang meminta waktu pada hari libur, ada panggilan pekerjaan di waktu-waktu yang tidak terduga. Merenggut perhatian Seijuurou yang seharusnya datang untukku. Sungguh, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku yakin aku sudah terbiasa.

...Namun, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku saat ini. Kenapa rasanya dadaku sesak? Kenapa rasanya seluruh wajahku menghangat? Kenapa rasanya pandanganku agak kabur? Kenapa ada kepingan air yang membendung di kelopak mataku? Kenapa–

"Hei."

Tanpa kusadari, Seijuurou sudah berada di hadapanku–menatapku dengan raut wajah yang, entahlah, tak tertebak. Ia tampak mengedutkan alis, bernapas lebih berat dari biasanya. Ah, mungkin dia kesal padaku yang terlihat layaknya perempuan cengeng.

"Aku akan kembali secepat yang aku bisa." Ia mengangkat tangannya. Meraup pucuk kepala dan mengacak rambutku. Kemudian berbalik secepat kilat dan membuka pintu depan–membiarkan udara dingin dari luar menelusup rumah kecil kami berdua. "Aku berangkat."

"Selamat jalan." Aku tersenyum–lirih.

 _Klap_.

Suara pintu ditutup mengakhiri konversasi singkat kami. Aku masih tersenyum untuk beberapa detik belakangan. Masih menatap daun pintu–menyongsong apa yang ada di baliknya, tempat dimana punggung Seijuurou terakhir kali terlihat. Kemudian menghela napas panjang, lagi.

Melepas kepergian Seijuurou dengan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Aku membalikkan badan–berjalan menuju meja kerja Seijuurou, mendudukkan diri di depan layar komputer sang empunya yang masih menyala. Menatap dalam kekosongan pada layar putih dengan sederet kalimat yang tidak ada habisnya

Ah, jadi inilah pekerjaan Seijuurou. Berkutat dengan banyak angka dan tulisan dengan judul yang berbeda, aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah ia kerjakan, namun kuharap aku mampu mengerti kesibukannya saat ini. Meskipun tetap saja, ada riak-riak kecil yang terasa mendengungkan hatiku.

...Ah. Seijuurou memang tipikal orang yang tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Namun, tetap saja–tanpa kehadirannya di meja kerja ini, rasanya sangat sepi. Sunyi.

Ah benar juga. Di dunia yang sangat luas ini, aku hanya punya Seijuurou. Tidak ada orang lain yang menyadari keberadaanku selain Seijuurou seorang. Tidak ada sama sekali. Dan sudah berapa lama aku menjalani hari-hari yang seperti ini bersamanya? Sudah berapa pekan saat pertama kali ia mendapatkan proyek kerja yang mengalihkan dunianya dariku ini? Sudah berapa lama aku menahan diri? Ah, hebat. Aku mendadak merasa sangat hebat untuk segala kesabaran yang mampu kutumpuk sampai saat ini.

Bulir bening dari kelopak mataku sulit sekali untuk ditahan–ah, aku menyerah. Kubiarkan saja mengalir. Mengarungi setiap jengkal pipi, jatuh membasahi kepalan tanganku yang meremat keras.

...Ah, Ya Tuhan. Kuharap ia cepat pulang. Mengisi kekosongan di dalam rumah ini. Mengisi kekosongan di dalam batinku.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

Untuk beberapa saat, rasa-rasanya otakku membeku sempurna. Ada sepasang tangan terbalut jaket berwarna coklat susu yang mengalung dari belakang. Hembusan napas hangat yang menerpa–berikut kecupan-kecupan kecil yang datang bertubi-tubi menghempas perpotongan leherku, memberikan sensasi geli yang begitu nyaman dirasakan. Aroma tubuh maskulin yang menguar khas membelai hidungku–aroma tubuh seseorang yang saat ini kurindukan teramat sangat.

"S-Seijuurou?" Sesaat aku tersadar, refleks mendekap tangan yang melingkar di leherku. "T-tapi kenapa...?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Kecupan-kecupan kecil perlahan berubah menjadi lumatan lembut–aku terlonjak geli dibuatnya.

"Pekerjaanmu...?"

Aku mendengarnya sedikit mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi–"

Kalimatku terpaksa tertelan kembali ketika Seijuurou beralih mengecup bibirku. Singkat namun amat manis dan lembut, membuat pipiku menghangat, merona malu.

"Kubilang bukan urusanmu. Nanti akan kucari sendiri jalan keluarnya." Seijuurou tampak mengulas senyum tipis sebelum kembali menghujani bibirku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Sebelah tangan besarnya dengan telaten menghapus jejak air mata yang terlanjur tercipta di pipiku.

"S-Seijuurou..." Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain merapalkan namanya dalam haru. "Aku merindukanmu, Seijuurou."

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Seijuurou–namun sentuhan-sentuhan ini sudah mewakilkan segalanya. Perlahan kututup kelopak mataku, hanya menikmati. Membiarkannya menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan sepanjang malam penuh rasa rindu ini.

* * *

 _ **Fin!**_


End file.
